


Opposites Attract

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You've always been one for experiences and when you're cousin (MC) requests a favor from you, you're curious to add it to your experiences, and you end up working for Jumin Han. However, the more time he spends around you, the more your life intrigues him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic the MC that would've originally been in the game is named Alexa and she is with Saeyoung (Luciel)

                Placing my pencil down on my sketchpad I picked up my phone and looked at the new text message. “And Alexa says…Are you in town?” Moving to hold my phone with both hands I tapped the screen on my phone. ‘Yeah, why?’ Leaning back in my chair I took a sip of the tea on my desk. Ping! “I need some help with something.” _Well that’s not foreboding at all._ ‘Help with what, exactly?’ Picking up the pencil I tapped the eraser on the desk as I waited for a response. Ping! “I’m not in trouble but friends of mine are. I’d rather explain in person. Can you come here?” Sighing I put the pencil behind my ear as I looked up the address she gave me on my phone’s GPS. _Huh? Not too far away._ Closing the sketchpad, I grabbed my car keys and wallet and headed to the address.

                Parking the car, I looked out the window toward the building in front of me. Stepping out of the car I looked around as I stuffed my wallet in my back pocket. I twirled my keyring around my finger as I walked up to the front door. Jumping back when the door started to ask me questions, I quickly gripped my keys so they didn’t go flying. “Excuse me!” I called out while knocking on the door. Who knows the answers to these questions anyways? “Alexa gave me this address.” I said knocking again.

                The door swung open and a man with red hair and multicolored glasses looked back at me. He was playing with the cord to his headphones as if he was bored. “Umm…Hi, is Alexa here?” Saying her name, a smile appeared on his face and he hooked an arm around my shoulders and cheerfully pulled me inside. _Okaaay, this isn’t creepy at all._ Walking further into the building I saw Alexa sitting on a couch looking through documents. Looking up she rushed over to me and hugged me.

                “Oh I’m so glad you’re here! Not only because I asked for help but I haven’t seen you in a couple years.” I hugged her back only to have the man hug both of us with an audible ‘awwwww’. I shrugged away from him and looked between the two of them. “Saeyoung stop,” Alexa said playfully slapping his shoulder. He shrugged and laughed it off. Raising my eyebrow, I looked at them in slight confusion. “Oh, _______. This is my boyfriend, Saeyoung.”

                “Hello,” I said holding out my hand in greeting, grasping my hand he shook it over exaggeratingly. Letting go of his hand held my shoulder as I rolled it. _Geez, what a spaz._ “Anyways, so what did you need my help with?” I asked as I followed Alexa back to the couch. Picking up some of the papers I skimmed through them. “Echo Girl? What’s all this for?” I sat down next to Alexa and continued to thumb through the papers I had picked up.

                I saw from the corner of my eyes that she kept glancing my way. “Are you okay?” She asked me looking really concerned. “You just don’t seem your regular chipper self.” She turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

                “I’ve just been pulling all-nighters is all.” I replied with a reassuring smile.

                She rolled her eyes as she giggled. “You waited until last minute to do you work again didn’t you?”  I shrugged and laughed. It wasn’t the first time that I had done it, and it wouldn’t be the last I’m sure. “Anyways, this is one thing we need help with. The other is a request that I didn’t think you’d turn down.”

                “Is all this something to do with Echo Girl?” When she nodded, I leaned back on the couch waiting to hear a clearer explanation.

                “Well, see, she’s trying to defame two of our friends. She’s pretty much succeeded with one of them because she’s more of an idol than he is. Though she’s still trying to defame our other friend it is causing some problems and we’re just trying to help.” Taking a deep breath after her slightly more in depth explanation she looked at me earnestly.

                “Who are these friends?” I asked sitting up and slapping the papers back on the table.

                “Well the first one is Zen.” She said splaying out more papers on the table. “She’s claimed that he’s sexually assaulted her and all this are things from her social media.” She waved her hand over all the papers on the table. Shaking her head, she looked back at me. “This is a rather menial task and not one that you necessarily have to help with…It’s more the second part.”

                “And what’s the second part?” I asked, my curiosity peaking.

                “Jumin Han!” I jumped slightly as Saeyoung jumped up and stood in front of the table. “Executive Director of C&R International. Always impeccably dressed,” he paused and pretended to fix an invisible tie at his neck. “Possibly bats for the other team, if you know what a mean.” He said holding his hand up to his mouth and whispering. Straightening up he pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose theatrically. “But more research is required to ascertain the confirmation of that.”

                “That’s what you need help with?” I asked, flabbergasted as I stared at him.

                “Well no, that was just an introduction.” His shoulders slummed as if it was a joke I was supposed to laugh at.

                “A-anyways,” Alexa said bringing my attention back to her. “While it’s true she’s trying to spread rumors claiming he is a homosexual, there’s something else she seems to be planning. We were wondering if you would do this for us, kinda be on the inside to see if you hear anything. She’s worked with company before. It’s just an added measure but you may be able to gather any rumors that may be going around. I know this isn’t something you’ve done, and I know you like experiencing new things so…”

                “So what do you want me to do exactly?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

 

                The next morning, I looked at myself in the mirror. Straightening out my pin skirt, I tucked in my buttoned blouse, and put on a matching jacket and buttoned it. “Hmm, missing something…” Picking up a tie and tied it in a Windsor Knot and tucked the tails into the jacket. Using a bobby pin I tucked back some stray hairs, pinning them in place. “That should do it.” I said with a smiling turning to the left and right to make sure everything was in order.

                Walking out of the room Alexa and Saeyoung’s eyes widened. “That should work.” They said in unison. “This is Jaehee Kang, Jumin’s assistant.” Alexa said cheerfully.

Reaching out a hand I shook Jaehee’s. “Pleasure to meet you.” I said with a smile.

                “Likewise.” She said before looking down at the schedule in her hands. “Now, you are aware of everything? Mr. Han doesn't know the reason for the company acquiring an intern, at this point in time. You need to keep it that way.” Nodding in response she turned to look back at Alexa and Saeyoung. “We should be going or we’ll be late.” Following her to the car she explained to me general workings inside the company on the way to our destination. Stepping out of the car I followed Jaehee to the elevator. Pushing the button for one of the top floors we stood in silence waiting for the ding to signal our floor. “We will be doing introductions before his first meeting for the day.”

                “Understood,” I said smoothing out any small wrinkles my clothes may have had after sitting in the car.

                She opened the door and a man spun his chair around to hang up the phone. “Assistant Kang, who is this?” He asked looking me up and down, as he straightened out the cuff of his shirt.

                Taking a step forward I bowed slightly before looking back at him. “Good morning, Mr. Han. I am ______, the new intern.”


	2. Chapter 2

                I had been an intern before and it was always a learning experience, but this was just ridiculous. This man was like a slave driver without the literal whip. I sighed as I sorted out papers into different files. “You said you’d be here a month?” I turned around and saw Jaehee looking at me with a doubtful look.

                “I haven’t ever half-assed anything. I’m not going to start now.” I said smiling back at her and her shoulders visibly relaxed. _Is she over-worked_ that _much?_ “Do you always work this much?” I asked her bringing attention to all the papers on her desk.

                She sighed and her shoulders slumped slightly. “It’s my job as his assistant.” She sat at her desk and started to look through the papers. Putting some in a stack in the corner she placed her hand atop them and looked up at me. “Take these to Mr. Han, please.”

                “Yes ma’am.” Her shoulders twitched and she scrunched her face before telling me not to call her that. Laughing, I picked up the papers and made my way to his office. Hugging the papers to my chest I reached up and knocked on one of the doors.

                “Enter, Assistant Kang.” I heard, his voice muffled by the closed doubled doors.

                Opening one of them I peeked my head inside “Actually Mr. Han it’s not Miss Kang.” His pen that was gliding across the paper in front of him paused as he looked up. He waved his hand, silently telling me to enter anyways. I held the papers to my chest as I walked up to him, my heels echoing in the huge office. I put the papers on the corner of his desk and as he silently looked at me. “I’m sorry Mr. Han. Was that not right?” _Your desk is big enough does it really matter where I put them?_ I kept my smile on my face as he looked back and forth between the papers and myself.

                “It’s fine.” He said looking at the stack of papers. I gave a slightly bow and started to leave when he stopped me. “Wait. Take these papers back to Assistant Kang. Stand there.” He said picking up his fountain pen and pointing to where he wanted me. _Well that wasn’t rude at all!_ I gently clenched my fists as I walked back over to where he indicated. I watched in silence as he looked through the papers in front him before signing them. I tilted my head up slightly with curiosity watching as he signed his signature. I haven’t really researched it, but I’ve read that one’s handwriting could tell a lot about the person’s personality.

                His signature was precise and quick, not lingering too much on any one letter. At the final letter his hand jerked sending the pen angrily across the paper. Stacking the papers and putting them in his hand he shot his arm out towards me and papers fluttered against the sudden movement. I took the papers from his hands and in a habit, tapped them against his desk. I glanced over at him when I felt his gaze on me. “What was that?” He asked me tilting his head slightly.

                “I was just straightening the papers?” I answered with question confused as to what else it could’ve possibly been.

                “Huh. Interesting.” _Interesting?_ He looked at me again as he held a finger to his lips as if he was deep in thought.

                “Right. So, if you could just have a look over these papers that would be great.” I said trying to change the subject while tapping the stack of papers I had brought. He was about to open his mouth when there was a knock at the door and Jaehee came into the office, almost frantic. “Miss Kang, are you all right?” I asked as Jumin slowly stood up from his seat next to me.

                She stood up straight and took a deep breath before looking down at her planner. “There’s been some miscommunication and the wardrobe manager for you cat commercial is not available.” I couldn’t help but catch the distain in her voice at the word ‘cat’. “They cannot make it today, but today is when everyone has shown up.”

                “Find someone else.” He said flatly.

                Jaehee pushed her glasses up her nose. “Mr. Han, there _is_ no one else. I am here to ask how you would like to continue.” I looked between the two of them. Jaehee looked a little delighted that the commercial may be postponed or even canceled. Jumin on the other hand didn’t seem to want to let it go and looked like he was zoning out as he thought of how to continue.

                “Excuse me.” I stepped forward catching both of their attentions. “I can do wardrobe.” I said with a smile.

                “With all due respect, a simple intern wouldn’t be the best for a professional’s job.” Jumin said as he glanced at me looking unimpressed.

                “Yes, because interns can’t have interests apparently. I’ll do it, if you don’t like it don’t use it. Simple solution, right?” I snapped as I picked the signed papers off his desk and started to walk out of his office. I stopped at the door and turned around, raising my chin and looking at him. “What have you got to lose?” I saw his eyes widen slightly before I turned the corner and out of sight.

                Jaehee followed me out and slapped her planner against her desk. “Are you out of your mind?!” She said before regaining her composure.

                “I’m not going to have someone who doesn’t even know me down on me like that. Now, when is this commercial and where is it?” I said putting the signed papers down and tugging at tails of my jacket in annoyance as I straightened out my clothes.

                Jaehee looked at me before she sighed and wrote down the address and gave me a file with the commercial’s information in it. “I’ll be there momentarily I have to go pick up the _star_ of the commercial.” She rolled her eyes before sighing again and leaving her desk. I watched her leave wondering who this _star_ was.

                I looked down at the paper with the address written on it. “Oh, I know this place.” I leaned against the desk and quickly looked through the file to get an idea of what kind of wardrobe was desired. There were some idea of a questionable clothing choice and I tsked as I pulled the pen I had stuffed in my hair sometime throughout the day and started to draw on the paper. “Much better!” I held the file a few inches away from me and gave a satisfied nod before slapping it close and putting it under my arm to leave the building. Little did I know that someone was watching from a distance while they fiddled with the cuff of their shirt as they watched me.


	3. Chapter 3

                “ _This_ is what we have to work with?” I looked at the row of clothes and my shoulders slumped. _Who did this hire for this?! This is terrible!_ I held up the sleeve of one of the shirts on the rack and my lip curled in disgust. Pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers I tightly closed my eyes and sighed. “It’s alright, not the worst I’ve dealt with. I’ll get a better idea once the main of the commercial shows up.” I shuffled through the clothes again. _I’ll make this work._

                “The star is here.” I heard Jaehee say in annoyance.

                “Oh good. Let me just see—“ I turned away from the close and smile faded. “That’s a cat…” I said in disbelief as I pointed my finger at the white cat Jaehee held.

                “Yes. Say hello to Elizabeth the 3rd.” She said with a sigh.

                I walked closer to them and delicately held my hand out to Elizabeth letting her sniff my fingers. I smiled when she licked my finger and closed her eyes before nuzzling against my hand, purring. “Well aren’t you just the most adorable thing.” I said bending down to eye level with her and scratched her chin.

                “Strange.” Jaehee said as she watch me pet Elizabeth. “She doesn’t normally like strangers.”

                “Really? She seems so loveable to me.” I said mirroring the head tilt that Elizabeth gave me. “So where are the others for the commercial?”

                “Where here!” Two people came running forward gasping for air. “We’re so sorry we’re late!”

                I ushered them towards the clothes and started to hold some up against them. The rejects I tossed to the side in a pile, I’d hang them back up later. Once I found outfits that would work I waited by the dressing rooms while they changed. When they walked out, I walked around them and smiled. “Perfect! We’re ready to shoot now.”

                Putting Elizabeth in position to start shooting, Jaehee clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Okay!” She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Let’s get this over with.” She said in a much quieter voice before sighing.

                                                                               

                I walked over to Elizabeth the 3rd with a small bowl and bottled water. “Even cats are going to get thirsty.” I said as I smiled down at her. Putting down the bowl she looked up at me and meow. “I know, I know I’m getting it.” I laughed as I twisted the cap of the plastic bottle. Tilting the bottle it gurgled as I filled the bowl in front of her. Leaning against the table she sat on I took a sip from the bottle myself. I sighed a relaxed sigh as the cool water rushed over my tongue before I swallowed it.

                I turned to face Elizabeth and her bright blue eyes stared back at me. Holding out my hand again she nuzzled against it. “You just a loveable little thing aren’t you?” I brushed my hand down her spine, her back arching against my palm. _I wonder whose cat this is._ Her coat was without any flaws, like freshly fallen snow. And her eyes were like the bright blue of the sky. “Such a pretty kitty.” I told her as I scratched the under her chin, her eyes slowly closing in content.

                “Wardrobe!” Someone called out from across the studio.

                I sighed and I looked in that direction. “That’s not rude at all is it?” I asked Elizabeth who only looked up and me and mewed softly. Smiling down at her I pet her head before walking in the direction I was called.

                One of the director’s assistants came rushing by at the same time and ran into me. “Move out of the way!” He said as he pushed me down and continuing on his way.

                “Why don’t you watch where _you’re_ going instead!” I yelled back as I stood up and brushed off my clothes. He looked over and scoffed at me before turning around and tripping over a cord on the floor. The cord tightened with a light snap and I heard the scrape of metal against the floor. My eyes followed the cord and my eyes widened when I saw a free standing light fixture start to fall towards Elizabeth who was busy eating the food someone had brought her.

                Running forward I hugged her to my chest as the fixture hit my shoulder and I cried out. The fixture fell to the ground with a loud _clank_ as I fell to my knees, breathing heavily trying to block out the pain. With a worried expression, Jaehee rushed up to me. “______! Are you alright?!”

                I looked up at her and gave her a small smile. “I-I’m fine.” My shoulder was screaming at me as I held Elizabeth out towards her. “I made some sketches on top of the outlined outfits in the file you gave me. If you use those you shouldn’t need me here.” Jaehee whipped out her phone and started to dial for an ambulance. In a panic, I quickly put my hand on top of hers. “I just need to go home.” I could feel sweat beading on my forehead as I tried to keep from blacking out.

                Jaehee looked at me skeptically before deleting the number she was dialing only to dial another one. “Yes, I need you to drive someone home please.” While she was talking on her phone I looked at Elizabeth and patted her head softly. She licked my shaking fingers and I smiled. A few minutes later a vehicle had arrived. Wincing at every small movement I got into the car that Jaehee had called for me. I placed my opposite hand on my injured shoulder and looked out the window, breathing deeply. I wasn’t going to go to the hospital, I’d be fine.

                The car gave a slight lurch forward as the driver pressed the gas pedal to put the car in motion. Just as it started to turn the corner another vehicle took its place, coming to a stop. Jumin stepped out of it and watched the other vehicle disappear from sight. “Assistant Kang, who was that?”

                “That was _____. She had to leave early.” Jaehee said as she adjusted her hold on Elizabeth.

                Jumin looked in the direction the vehicle disappeared again. “I see. Not very profession leaving before a job is finished.” He said before walking into the studio to personal check the progress of the project.


	4. Chapter 4

                My vision blurred slightly as the bunker came into view. Once the car came to a stop, and with great difficulty, I got out of the car. I held my shoulder as I walked with unsteady steps towards the door. Alexa came rushing out of the door a look of worry on her face. “We saw what happened! Why didn’t you go to the hospi—“ Her voice cut off when I glared at her. “I-I’m sorry, _____. I forgot.” _I wish it was as easy for me to forget sometimes_. She put her arm around my waist and helped me inside, turning only to wave at the driver.

                I leaned against Alexa as she helped me to sit on the couch. I loosened my tie using the hand of my good arm, wincing as my shoulders rolled. I looked up when I heard the crunching of chips. “_____? What are you doing here?!” Saeyoung asked with wide eyes. He crumpled up the empty chip bag and tossed over his shoulder as he rushed over to me. “You should be at the hospital getting your shoulder looked at!”

                I pushed his hand away as I stood up to take off my jacket. “I can’t go to the hospital. I have my reasons.” Alexa stood up to help me out of my jacket. Sweat was beading my forehead and I was starting to pant while trying to get through the pain.

                “Your face is so pale.” Alexa said as she looked at my face before taking a handkerchief out of the pocket of my jacket to dab my forehead. “There’s no blood so that’s good that it didn’t break the skin, and you still moving your shoulder so it didn’t dislocate.” I could hear her voice waver and she hugged me, causing me to hiss in pain. “Sorry, sorry! You just worried me so much!”

                “Who would’ve thought you’d do that for Elly.” Saeyoung said as he looked through some files saved on laptop that sat on the table.

                “Elly? I thought her name was Elizabeth the 3rd.” I looked at him confused as I started to unbutton my shirt. He looked up and his cheeks instantly flushed. “Oh relax I have a camisole underneath.”

                “Right!” Pushing his glasses up his nose and looked back at the laptop’s screen. “You and Jumin would get along because you said her full name.” He said with a smile as his fingers tapped at the keys.

                I paused while sliding my shirt off my arms. “Wait. That adorable ball of fluff is that stuck up bastard’s cat?!” I scoffed as I continued to carefully take off my shirt. The pain eased by my annoyance. “Bet he wouldn’t look down his hoity-toity nose at me if he knew I saved his cat.” I jumped when Alexa gasped.

                “Your shoulder looks terrible!” She exclaimed grapping my arm and forcing me to sit down. I grit my teeth at the shooting pain. “Sorry! It really does look awful!”

                “I uh…I hate to ask right now but did you hear anything today? Ow! Babe!” Saeyoung rubbed his shoulder after Alexa hit him. “That hurt.” He said pursing his lips in a pout as Alexa left the room.

                “No, I didn’t today. I was too busy working on a commercial that _Jumin Han_ didn’t think I could do because I’m just an intern.” My lips curled in a slight sneer when I said his name. I looked at Saeyoung who was just blankly blinking back at me. “What?! He was the one being an ass about it!” Saeyoung’s eyes widened slightly as he quickly looked away.

                Alexa rushed back into the room with a cold compress. I gasped as she held my elbow and moved my shoulder around. Clenched my fists I held back cries of pain as Alexa poked and prodded at my shoulder before applying the compress. “There’s not really any swelling so you may not have broken anything. The bruising is really bad and you may not want to lift too much until we can really get it looked at.”

                “Would you mind if I stayed here? I don’t think it would be good idea for me to be alone, just in case I go into shock because of the pain.” I took a deep breath letting it out slowly feeling the cooling effect of the compress.

                “Of course you can stay the night!” Alexa said helping me to my feet and leading me to a spare bedroom that I could tell wasn’t used very often. “Just let us know if you need anything.” She said before closing the door. Crawling onto the bed I laid down in the most comfortable position I could. I would have to go home early in the morning for a new outfit. Closing my eyes I willed myself to try to get some sleep.

                The next morning I made it back home before the sun rose. Looking at myself in the mirror I gently moved my arms around in the jacket of the pantsuit I chose. It wasn’t tight but was loose enough that I could move around comfortably. Pulling on the tails of the jacket to straighten it, I picked off the piece of lint I saw against the dark navy material. “The world doesn’t stop just because I got hurt.” Taking some pain killers I grabbed my clutch purse before leaving my home, heading to work to continue my internship.


	5. Chapter 5

                I walking into the C&R building and immediately started sort things out on Jaehee’s desk. The more I got done now the easier the day will be. I had to take things slow because every move I took jostled my shoulder and caused me to freeze as my stomach lurched from the pain. I paused to take a few deep breaths when I heard Jumin and Jaehee talking. Quickly wiping the sweat off my brow I stood up to greet them.

                “Good morning.” I said with a slight bow and a smile.

                “You’re here early.” Jaehee said as she looked at me with a worried expression.

                “Indeed. Though when one leaves early without being dismissed it would make sense to make up for it, would it not?” Jumin said while he walked by looking down his nose at me. _You’re such an asshole!_ I continued to smile at him until the doors to his office closed behind him. I glared at the closed doors before Jaehee put her hand on my good shoulder.

                “Should you really be here right now? We have a very busy day today.” She released my shoulder and looked down at the schedule in her hands.

                “I’ll be fine.” I told her with a reassuring smile. I was right side dominant but my left wasn’t completely useless. I would just need to take things slow and work towards quality rather than quantity in the jobs I was given. Taking a deep breath I smiled at Jaehee again. “Today is going to be fine.” I told her as I gave her a thumbs up as encouragement.

 

                They day had been going like I had expected. Tough and unforgivable. I was taking a small break in the break room when I heard a few of the employees talking about Echo Girl in the hallway. I winced as I pressed my back against the wall as I listened.

                I didn’t see their faces but their hushed voices carried down the hall and I could only pick up bits and pieces of their conversation. “She said….her autograph …..take a picture…… I helped..…you know.” One of them said.

                “……be lying.” The other one said.

                There was the _ding_ of an elevator and their voices stopped. “Well it’s not much in the way of information but for day two of this month-long internship it’s not that bad.” I looked around the walls of the hallway. _Sweet! A security camera!_ Looking at the time on my phone I took a mental note of the time and messaged Jaehee from where I was at.

                I was putting my phone back in the pocket of my pantsuit when it vibrated. I looked at the screen. ‘I will give this information to Saeyoung. In the meantime Mr. Han would like to see you in his office.’ I blinked quickly as I looked down at the screen. “Damn she’s fast! But why give that information to Saeyoung?” I sighed as I put my phone in my pantsuit pocket while making my way to Jumin’s office.

                I knocked on the doors to Jumin’s office before entering. He sat at his desk looking down at a stack of papers. “You asked to see me Mr. Han?” He looked up from the papers and sat back in his chair. Bringing his fingers together he sighed before he got up from his chair.

                “You have been here for two days Miss ______, and already I can tell that this internship is a waste of time and a waste of company resources.” He closed his eyes as he spoke to me, tugging at his shirt’s cuff. “As of now your internship is ending in dismissal.”

                “What?! Are you freaking kidding me?!” His eyes shot open in surprise. “Everyone has off days! I’m surprised your assistant hasn’t cracked after two years!” I threw my hand out toward the door, which was met with instant regret. I grit my teeth against the pain I was feeling as my anger raged against the egotistical ass in a suit that stood before me. “You go to meetings and sit at your desk, reading and signing. Did you even have to work your way up the corporate ladder to get where you are?! No!” He continued to stare at me. His eyes starting to shine in slight amusement. “You think that just because you have money everyone is going to bend over to please you. Well guess what? Not everyone is like that! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to finish!” Giving him a small bow I turned on my heels and left his office.

                My heels echoed angrily down the hall as I walked to Jaehee’s desk for my next job. When I stood in front of her she blinked back her shock at seeing me. “My next job please!” I said holding out my left hand. With wide-eyed expression she held up a stack of papers and told me where to take them. “Thank you.” I said before practically stomping off down the hallway.

                I crossed my arms in the elevator after pressing the button to the floor I needed. “What a pompous ass!” My rapid movements had caused the pain in my shoulder to outweigh my anger and I had to lean against the elevator walls to keep from collapsing. I reached into my pocket to grab my phone when it started buzzing. “What, Saeyoung?”

                “Wow, touchy!” I rolled my eyes at his tone of voice. “The small bit of info you got was good.”

                “How do you—“

                “I saw what happened in Jumin’s office. Don’t worry I sent him the video.” He said before he hung up the phone.

                I looked at my phone as a raised an eyebrow. “What video?” Shaking my head I put my phone back into my pocket. Using the handkerchief from my jacket’s pocket I dabbed the sweat off my forehead before the elevator doors opened.

                I had just dropped off the papers when my phone buzzed again. _What now?!_ I looked at the screen of my phone and saw another text from Jaehee. ‘Mr. Han wants you in his office again.’ I squeezed my phone in my hand as I glared at the screen. “Can’t ignore a request from _the boss_.” I said snidely as I walked back to the elevator.

I stood in front of the double doors to Jumin’s office for the second time. I knocked on the door as I opened it. “You called for _Mr. Han._ ” Seeing him so soon after yelling at him caused my anger to flair. What could he possibly want now?

                “I have just receive and email from a friend.” He turned to me and looked me up and down. “However, to authenticate the video I must ask you to show me evidence.”

                “Evidence? Evidence of what?” I asked as he started to walk toward me.

                “It seems that you have suffered an injury while protecting Elizabeth the 3rd. I request to see the injury for varication since there happens to be no medical record at the hospital.” He closed his eyes and tugged at his shirt cuff. _What was with that tick of his anyway?!_ I looked up at him and his eyes opened and he looked at me flatly. _Wait. Is he serious?_ “Miss _____, I haven’t got all day.” He said in frustration as he took another step towards me.

                “How dare you!” Reaching up I slapped him across the face. His head jerked to the side and his eyes grew wide with shock. Breathing heavily from the pain I fell to my knees. He took a step back as he looked down at me. Holding my shoulder I stood up and glared at him. “How such an adorable cat could have such a pompous owner like you, I’ll never know. You want verification? Then fine.” Pulling out my phone, I texted Jaehee to come to Jumin’s office.

                Jaehee rushed into the office and looked between Jumin and myself. “Mr. Han, what happened to your face?”

                “Hmm?” Jumin looked at me as his hand absentmindedly touched his cheek. “That’s not important at the moment. You were called here to verify Miss _____’s injury that she supposedly sustained yesterday.”

                “Mr. Han, there was no ‘supposedly’ about it. She did in fact save Elizabeth. A standing light fixture had tipped over and she jumped in the way.” Jaehee said matter-of-factly as pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “It was surprising how well Elizabeth took to her. Since you’ve recently been worried about her being lonely during your long work hours, maybe ______ could entertain Elizabeth while her injury heals.” I looked over a Jaehee wondering what she was doing, her eyes seemed to sparkle with hope.

                Jumin played with the button on the cuff of his shirt as he thought. “I shall have to see for myself how Elizabeth the 3rd takes to her.” Jumin looked at me curiously and I rose an eyebrow back at him. _No, that’s not why I’m here._ I looked a Jaehee again but she refused to look at me. “If you are suitable to Elizabeth I’ll allow it.” My jaw dropped and Jaehee looked like she could jump for joy at any second. Jumin looked at me and smiled at me triumphantly as I glared at him. _What kind of internship was this turning into?!_


	6. Chapter 6

                I looked at Jaehee in disbelief. _How could she allow this?!_ “Assistant Kang. I have no meetings for the rest of the day, correct?” Jumin asked her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him touching his cheek again. _You deserved it!_ Jaehee fumbled with the schedule in her hands. Running her finger down the paper she informed him that he, in fact, had no more meetings to attend today. “Very well. Let’s go see how Elizabeth acts around you.”

                “Wait, what? I don’t have time for that. I have a place that I need to be tonight.” I said looking between the two of them.

                “A date can wait.” I raised my eyebrows at the hint of annoyance I heard in his voice.

                “Once the work day is over I am my own person, and though it’s none of your business, it’s not a date. More of a social gathering that is pretty much mandatory.” I glared at him as he looked away as if in boredom. “I’m going to finish my work for the day and go home.” I said without waiting for a reply before leaving his office. _He’s really starting to get on my nerves!_ My thoughts went to my assignments for the rest of the day. The hours passed and every time I was messaged that Jumin would like to see me, I ignored it.

                I looked down at my phone and pressed the ignore button for the umpteenth time. “That button will probably never work right again.” I told the dark screen on my phone. _I’m not going to his office so that he can try to control what I do_. I looked down at my phone again. “The day work day is over!” I walked to the elevator and pressed for the ground floor.

                When the doors opened I saw the crowd of other employees leaving. Following the crowd I couldn’t help but notice a presence that half tried to avoid and the other half tried to get attention from. When I looked in the direction I saw Jumin and Jaehee waiting by the doors. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “I told you I’m busy.” I told Jumin before he opened his mouth. His eyes widened slightly as he watched me walk past him and out the front doors.

                I heard the clicks of a pair of heels following after me. Looking over my shoulder I saw Jaehee racing after me. “Please just come see Elizabeth.” She said sounding desperate. “It shouldn’t take that long.” She looked at me with pleading eyes.

                “I’m sorry Jaehee, I really can’t. Not being able to move much, it will take me much longer to get ready for the event I have to go to tonight.” Her steps fell in line with mine as she walked beside me. The silence was almost painful. I knew she was just pressuring me to change my mind. Sighing I stopped and looked at her. “Look. I’ll try to get out of the even quickly and see if I can’t still make it tonight. Okay?” Her eyes lit up in hope and nodded. “I take it you don’t get much time to yourself being at Jumin’s beckoned call.”

                She sighed before she smiled at me. “Even after house I’m doing work for him or watching Elizabeth. It would be nice if he trusted someone else with her to take off some of that slack at least.” She glanced over at me quickly as if to gauge my reaction.

                “I said I’d try. I’ll text you if I can leave early all right?” She was starting to get a little annoying _. What was with the people at this company?!_ None of them seemed to take no for a suitable answer. I was thankful when she turned around and rushed back to Jumin’s side. “Thank god!” I rose my hand to catch a cab and winced. “I really have to be mindful about using my right arm.” I held up my left hand higher but couldn’t get the attention of any of the passing cabs.

                A fancy looking car pulled up in front of me and the driver got out to open the door. I looked down the sidewalk and saw Jumin watching me. Clenching my fist I politely declined the driver and smiled at Jumin before walking back down the street. I would take me longer to get home but I wasn’t about to swallow my pride for that man. It may have come off inconsiderate, probably down right bitchy, but I wouldn’t put it past him to have the driver take me to go see Elizabeth wherever she was.

                I sighed in exhaustion as I opened my front door. “That took much longer than I thought it would.” I looked at the clock on the wall and quickly, and carefully rushed to take a shower. With a towel wrapped around my hair and one wrapped around myself I walked over to my closet and pulled out the dress specifically designed for this event. With it in my left hand I held it out in front of me. “I may have procrastinated but you did turn out beautiful didn’t you?” I told the silken fabric. “It’s a good thing that you can be worn with a shawl and still look gorgeous.”

                Hanging the dress and a matching shawl on the closet door, I returned to the bathroom to do my hair as best as I could. I grit through the pain as I did my hair. If anything, this had to be perfect to hide most of my injury. I didn’t want to answer too many questions that didn’t have to deal with my work. Once I was satisfied with how my hair looked I grabbed the dress to change. The silken fabric was cool against my skin and was very form-fitting around the curve of my breasts and hips. “One of the most provocative one’s I’ve made to date.” I turned slightly to look at my backside, taking a mental note on how the dress looked from every angle. I clapped my hands together and grabbed the shawl when I got the notification that my ride had arrived.

                Making it to the venue I made sure the shawl covered my shoulder before the limousine door opened. I smiled at the photographers, waving with my left hand. It was only supposed to be a small gathering but it looked like something else was going on as well. The doors to the building opened and I walked into the lobby. Looking over towards the dining area I froze. _You’ve got to be shitting me!_ Looking back at me with a surprised expression was the man I had tried to avoid all afternoon, Jumin Han.


	7. Chapter 7

                The glass of wine he had been bringing to his lips had stilled as we looked at each other. I quickly looked away and turned towards to the elevator. Thankfully the event I had to go to was on a different floor. I could feel his eyes on me and I continued to keep pressing the button even though I knew it wouldn’t make the elevator arrive any faster.

                When the doors open I rushed inside and started to frantically press the button to close the doors. I looked over at him just before the doors closed and caught the twitch in his lips as he tried to hold back a smile. I straightened my shoulders and pressed the button for the third floor. “Hopefully this event will take enough time that he won’t still be there when I leave.”

                The elevator dinged as it came to my floor, my main sales manager was there waiting for me with a fluke of champagne at the ready. “Oh good, you’re here!” She paused as she looked at my dress. “Is this going to be in your new season? It’s gorgeous! Of course not that I would expect anything less from you!”

                “Thank you.” I gave her a smile as I took the champagne from her. Her attitude always cheered me up. If anyone else had listened to her they would’ve thought that she was brownnosing the hell out of me, but that was just who she was. Her perkiness was something the fashion industry didn’t see that often and I found it rather refreshing. She was also the only one I trusted to sell my designs first.

                She splayed her arm out bringing attention to the venue and I looked out among the faces of the real suck-ups and brownnosers. With a sigh I walked out into the small ocean of fashion sharks hungry for my approval.

                I sighed as I twirled my glass in my hand while I looked out the window. Normally I could come to events like this with more enthusiasm but the pain in my shoulder was really distracting. Constantly having to make sure no one touched it was becoming a real challenge. _I need to get home._ I pulled my phone out of my clutch purse and saw tons of missed calls and texts from Jaehee.

                I scrolled through my phone and stopped at one missed call that wasn’t from Jaehee, but instead, from Jumin. I rolled my eyes and downed the rest of my glass and went searching for my sales manager, to let her know that I would be heading home. I had said hello to those that I needed to and I needed more pain medication before I passed out.

                “You want to leave?” She looked at me with a worried expression. “Normally you stay until much later. Are you alright?”

                “Yes, I’m fine. Just have designs that I have to finish up.” I gave her a smile and stepped away as she tried to put a hand on my shoulder. She furrowed her brows as she opened her mouth to say something more. “I’ll get the designs to you soon, okay?” With that, I turned around and walked to the elevator to leave the venue.

                I sat in the backseat of my ride and texted Jaehee telling her that I wouldn’t be able to see Elizabeth tonight, but tomorrow should be good for me. My reply from her was a simple ‘All right…’ I crossed my legs and looked out the window watching the streetlights pass by. “What have I _really_ gotten myself into?” I said quietly to myself as I continued to look out the window.

 

                The next day I was already waiting by Jaehee’s desk. I heard her talking down the hall and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “Let this hellish day begin.” I opened my eyes just in time to see Jaehee rushing up to me. “Is everything all right?”

                “Jumin has officially lost it! What he’s asking is something I just can’t do!”

                I blankly stared back at her before leaning to the side to look down the hall, making sure Jumin wasn’t there and didn’t hear her. “Okaay. Why is that? And it’s not like you to talk like this at work.” I whispered to her and her back straightened as if she had just realized where she was.

                “Oh goodness. What has come over me?” She righted her glasses and quickly sat down at her desk. She rolled her chair over to her computer and started typing away silently.

                _All right, I guess I’m just going to stand here then._ I started to tap my hands against my legs when I looked down the hall and saw Jumin walking our way. I took the opportunity to watch how he carried himself. _Very dignified despite being a jackass._

                “Ahh, Miss ______ I need to speak with you.” He said without stopping his stride.

                “Yes sir.” I said as I followed him into his office.

                Like Jaehee he sat behind his desk and was silent. _What is with this company?!_ “Are you knowledgeable of the people in the city?” He asked me as he started to look down at the papers that had already been placed on his desk.

                “I would like to think so, Mr. Han. Why do you ask?” I raised my eyebrow at his question.

                “There is someone I would like you to try to find.” I shook my eyes slightly as I looked at him. “I don’t know her name but I saw her in the building at 5th and West.”

                “You saw someone in the building at—“ The words caught in my throat when I tried to repeat them. “Wh-when did you see her?”

                “Last night. My intellectual friend has access to the woman’s identity apparently. Though, when I called him he simply laughed and told me he would have fun watching me try to find out just who it was I saw.” The entire time he spoke he didn’t look up at me, which I found extremely rude.

                _It was me. You saw me._ “Why do you want to know the woman?”

                “I’m not entirely sure. She seemed to hold herself with a certain grace.” When he finally glanced up at me he cleared his throat. “This is something I would rather discuss with her. Find out who she is.”

                “Excuse me, Mr. Han. I’m not a private detective.” _Not that I have to look very far._ I clenched my jaw as he sat back in his chair.

                “Then hire one. Or convince Jaehee to get my contact to tell me who she is. Saeyoung is really enjoying himself.” He muttered the last bit more to himself but I had still heard it.

                “Saeyoung?!”

                Jumin’s eyes widened slightly at my outburst. “You know him? He’s not the type to have nobodies know who he is.” He put an elegant finger against his cheek as he looked at me.

                “I will look into this woman’s identity right away, Mr. Han.” I quickly said before I cleared my throat.

                 I turned to leave his office trying to escape his prying eyes and the possible equally prying questions he may be thinking. I closed the doors to his office and lean against it. “Just great. How could he not have known _I_ was that woman? It’s fine. This is okay. I just need to find out information on this Echo Girl and then I can leave and never see the pompous ass again.” I started to walk back to Jaehee’s desk repeating my pep-talk in my head. _Just a little longer and I never have to see him again._

**Author's Note:**

> I am not 100% sure how this fic will go through, but this was just an idea. Also not 100% on the title as off now ^^


End file.
